All things wrong, All things right
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: ChiChi decides to take initiative and takes her husband to the beach with her. However Goku's childish manners seem to always get in the way of any possible romance. ONE-SHOT


_**Brought to you by IjustWokeUp**_

...

"Arggh, ChiChi… my butt's itchy…all this sand…!"

"Then sit on the towel, Goku!"

"But I wanna sit in the sun!"

"Then drag your towel out from the umbrella and sit in the sun!"

The aggravation in ChiChi's voice was clear. She didn't want to hear any of it today. No, today was a day to relax, to get away from the troubles and stress back at home. Bulma even agreed to babysit little Gohan for the afternoon. It was a "me" day, a personal day off so that she could finally have some alone time with the husband.

However, ChiChi hadn't anticipated the frustration she would have dealing with Goku at the beach. Yes, he was being his childish self: digging giant holes and crafting castles out of sand, and even asking ChiChi to bury him up to his neck. All she wanted to do was relax under the umbrella on a sunny summer afternoon. Furthermore, she hoped that there would be a spark of romance between her and Goku as well – what woman wouldn't want that with her husband?

But now that they've been at the beach for over an hour, Goku was starting to become restless. He had his fun digging 20-foot deep holes and crafting 20-foot high sand fortresses. He had his fun swimming against the crashing waves of the ocean and chasing the seagulls hovering just above the water. Sitting around on the hot sand just wasn't cutting it for him anymore. Goku needed adventure!

"I'm gonna go in the water again. Wanna come?" he asked.

Chichi, who had her nose buried in her magazine, slipped her gold-rimmed sunglasses back up on the bridge of her nose. Turning a page she replied, "No, that's alright, you go on ahead. I want to finish reading this article."

"Hm, OK," Goku responded in slight defeat.

The Saiyan had a feeling his wife was acting a little funny since they arrived at the beach. After all, she was the one who suggested it with overwhelming excitement in her voice. Yet after they had gotten to the sandy coast, her demeanor slowly began to change. The glimmer in her eyes when she laid them upon the sea-breezed sight diminished as time flew. She eventually seemed… bored.

Goku glazed his eyes over his wife relaxing on her yellow beach towel. Her matching yellow umbrella cast the shade cooling her slim body. Her hair was tied up in a bun where short strands of hair fell across the nape of her neck. Her bangs fell just short of the frames of her large sunglasses, which sheathed her beautiful onyx eyes. Goku trailed his eyes down further to her bikini top – a purple halter with red polka dots that really did the job accentuating her lovely cleavage. Her flat stomach rose and fell to the rhythm of her breathing. Her bikini bottom was identically patterned as her top, with bow ties adorning each side of her hip. Her legs seemed endless, long and curvaceous – lusciously thick at the thighs and elegantly narrowing at the ankles.

He couldn't help ogling her. She was beautiful, there was no denying that. He could tell she had gotten a slight tan; her usual milky skin certainly looked a bit more bronzed than when they had arrived. The fact that she was lying on her yellow towel really made her purple bikini pop out vibrantly. Honestly, it was rare for the Saiyan to see his wife in such attire. It was far beyond normal to see her in her usual Chinese garbs – clothes that sheathed her from neck to toe.

After letting his wandering eyes scan his wife over once more, Goku stood up and patted the sand off his rear. With a large grin on his face, he trotted over to the shore.

ChiChi peered up from her magazine and watched her husband walk down the sandy beach. Flopping the magazine down onto her lap, she let out a quiet sigh. Why was she being like this? She came to the beach with the intention of creating a romantic day with Goku. But the fact that he was just being his childish self – as usual – really blew the mood for her.

Yet as she gazed at her husband in the distance, she couldn't help but study his musculature. Goku still looked as good as ever.

His naturally spiked hair, his defined jaw, his broad shoulders, his solid pecs, his ripped abdomen…

…and then even further south, beneath that ruby red swim trunks of his…

'_Now's not the time to be thinking such things!'_ heat rushed to her cheeks. After casting a brief, dazed look, she immediately tried to shake those naughty thoughts out of her head. _'Figures. I can't remember the last time he and I did 'it'. It's no wonder I'm swooning over him like this.'_ she sighed, _'If only my Goku could become the romantic husband I've always dreamed about.'_

ChiChi wasn't exactly the perfect image of a wife either. She was hot-headed and overtly strong-willed. If she weren't, she probably would never have been able to withstand having a husband like Goku. Their personalities were perfect complements of each other despite the odd hardships they tended to deal with. They were, ultimately, perfect for eachother.

But that wasn't to say they didn't have their share of marital problems. ChiChi secretly wanted Goku to take romantic matters in his own hands, rather than mouth-feeding him the ideas she fantasized about. But it seemed that husband of hers never really understood conventional customs about the matter. It simply wasn't in his capacity to understand such yearnings.

Well, that's how ChiChi thought of it, at least.

However, Goku really wasn't as incapable as his wife thought. She was right to think that he tended to overlook a lot of romantic aspects in their marriage, but the man wasn't completely blind-sided of the matter.

He had the same types of urges any other man would have about his wife. He just simply didn't know how to go about fulfilling them. And anytime he tried, ChiChi brushed him off, her voice indicating her annoyance with him.

'_What am I doing wrong, I wonder?'_ Goku asked himself as he waded in the ocean water. _'Women sure can be complicated. I just don't really understand.'_

Goku stood still, unmoving against the crashing waves. His head tilted slightly downwards as he watched the movement of the current.

There had to be some way to fix ChiChi's mood.

The Saiyan looked around him and scanned the people nearby. Families happily splashed in the ocean water, throwing beach balls and swimming against the waves. Kids ran down the shoreline giving chase to one another. Some held buckets and shovels in their hands, preparing to create a masterpiece with the soft, white sand. Some held snorkels and water tubes, ready to venture in the vast body of water.

All in all, Goku noticed the beach was extremely crowded. More crowded than he and ChiChi anticipated.

He looked around once more and took note of a young couple walking side by side each other. As they strolled down the sandy beach, they passed by another couple who were flying kites together. Trailing his eyes to the swaying kites, Goku caught eye of another couple lounging on the sand beneath their beach umbrella.

There were couples everywhere and they all seemed to be having fun together, despite the immense amount of people visiting the beach.

So why was it that he and ChiChi weren't able to share the same thing they all were?

However Goku did consider the fact that their lifestyle wasn't particularly livened with crowded areas or loud settings. Their home was in Mt. Paozu, a mountain with but a few villages that housed small families. Going to the beach was certainly an environment the couple wasn't quite accustomed to, considering their normal living situation.

'_Maybe… maybe that's why,'_

Goku looked behind him and searched for his wife's yellow umbrella. Spotting it in the distance, he smiled before he waded out of the water and walked up to her.

ChiChi flipped a page of her magazine and scanned her eyes across the article. A shadow suddenly cast over her, prompting her to look up and be greeted by Goku's unwavering smile.

"Goku?" she asked.

"Let's go fly kites," he abruptly suggested.

"K-kites?" she repeated with bafflement, "We didn't bring any kites, Goku. Plus, there doesn't seem to be enough wind to fly them."

Pouting, the Saiyan whined, "Aw, c'mon. They sell them here, don't they? Let's go grab a couple and go kiting. Please?"

ChiChi studied her husband for a moment. Who could say no to a face like that? "Alright, Goku. Let's go," she sighed as she closed the pages of her magazine. Re-adjusting her sunglasses, she stood up from her towel and patted her bottom of any sand.

With a big grin, Goku swept ChiChi's hand up from her side and tugged her to follow.

"Hey, Goku, slow down, hold on a second!"

After a short walk, the two stopped in front of the stand. An old man stood by a few display racks holding various kites. Immediately, Goku rummaged through the racks to find his pick. He spotted a bright red kite with a monkey printed on its center. Grinning, he picked it up to show his wife. ChiChi let out a small laugh and couldn't help the smile spreading across her lips. Goku might be childish, but his humor never got old.

Goku looked down at the racks once more. Eyes widening, he spotted another kite. He reached down and picked it up, raising it in the air for his wife to see.

"Look, ChiChi, how about this one?" he suggested for her with a smile.

It was a light blue kite, a blue almost identical to the sky above. It adorned a big puffy cloud on its center.

As ChiChi gazed at the pretty kite, she reminisced back to when she met her husband for the first time. Goku had shown her the Kinto un, that golden cloud he was able to stand on top of without falling through. At first, the sight of it was shocking. Never did she think such a thing existed. But Goku showed her and had her hop on as well, where they shared a wonderful adventure together.

It was times like then ChiChi missed about Goku. True, he was completely naïve about the female gender, but the romanticism in the air back then was what ChiChi yearned to experience again.

Goku bought the two kites and walked up to his wife. "C'mon, let's go!"

"Go, where?" she asked.

"Just follow me," he assured her, his smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

The two walked down the sandy beach. They passed running children and lounging sunbathers. They passed swimmers and jet skis, sailboats and fishermen. ChiChi cocked an eyebrow as Goku walked past the group of people flying their kites.

"Aren't we going to fly kites? Where are we going?" she pointed towards the folks.

However Goku continued to walk without giving her an answer. Eventually, the two reached a point where there were but a few people mingling in the distance. They had walked up to the end of the beach, where not many people ventured due to the long travel getting there.

"Goku, how much longer are we going to walk for?" ChiChi whined. She turned her head and looked back to see how far they had traveled.

ChiChi then jumped at the feel of Goku's hand snaking around her waist. Before she could question him, Goku swept her up off her feet and pushed off of the sandy shore. He soared upwards into the sky with his wife cradled within one arm, the other holding their kites.

"H-hey!" ChiChi cried out in a panic. Flailing her arms around, she continued to protest. "Goku, stop! Put me down!"

"ChiChi, I don't think that would be a very good idea. I mean look at how high up we are!" he laughed.

"Goku!" she screamed once more, struggling to wiggle herself out of his grip. "I swear, if you don't put me down this –"

And with that, the two came to a dead stop. ChiChi felt the sudden halt – the wind was no longer berating her, Goku's arms were no longer caging her in. Relaxing her face from the scrunched up expression she adorned, ChiChi immediately got a refreshing scent of cool mist as she felt firm ground under her feet.

Opening her eyes was like entering a marvelous wonderland. Vast lands of puffy clouds stretched to the horizon as far as her onyx eyes could see. Wondrous shades of pinks and oranges accented the fluffy white substances, defining the shape of each and every cloud in the sky. It was amazing; it was as if she was walking on top of it all.

"Goku," ChiChi whispered, still mesmerized by the dazzling sight, "where… where are we?"

She let her eyes trail down from the clouds ahead of her to the ones at her feet. The visible vapor shifted slowly, moving along with the currents of the wind. It was as if she was in –

"Heaven."

ChiChi looked up from her feet and was greeted by Goku's warm features. His eyes softened, his lips curled into a heart-melting smile. And although his expression was calming, his answer brought an uneasy chill up her spine. Surely he didn't actually mean that they were in –

"It's like we're in heaven, right?" he reiterated.

ChiChi released the breath of air she had been holding in. Sometimes she just wished her Goku would have the common decency not to scare her like that. He was, after all, far from human; anything goes with him around.

Relieved to know they weren't anywhere near Other-World yet, ChiChi chuckled. "Just how high up in the mountains are we?"

"Pretty high up," Goku replied as he continued to stare into the vast, cloud-filled sky.

"Strange. I don't feel cold at all," she then pondered. She was still in her swimsuit, after all.

Goku gave his wife a wide grin and said, "That's because of this!" He then placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to look at what was behind her.

A heavy gasp emitted from ChiChi's throat, and Goku was sure she was in complete shock at this point. How she missed it, she didn't know. Maybe the sight of endless clouds beneath her feet did the trick. But behind her was an even greater, more magnificent sight. The Sun.

ChiChi raised her arm to shield her eyes from the powerful sunlight, awestruck to see the enormous star. It was huge. Gigantic. Bigger than she had ever seen in her life. Its rays engulfed her as she felt like she was getting sucked into the bright and shining orb.

"Goku…" ChiChi slowly mumbled, astonished.

Finally able to regain her senses, she slowly looked up at her husband. There he was, standing next to her on such a beautiful occasion, smiling gently, eyes full of warmth. How could she have ever thought that Goku could never become the romantic husband she had always fantasized? This was more than she could have ever dreamed of!

Feeling her cheeks burn up, her tummy churning, ChiChi batted her eyes. "Goku," she whispered, "I lov–"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's fly these kites!"

It took a brief moment, but ChiChi finally managed to blink. Her husband was wearing the biggest, silliest grin on his face as he raised their newly bought kites up in front of himself.

Unbelievable.

A child. Truly just a child.

However, ChiChi couldn't get angry about that. All she could do was let her lips spread into a smile, a smile she couldn't stop even if she tried.

'_There's no hope for a Saiyan like him, is there?'_ she thought as she gazed up at her grinning and oblivious husband.

Goku was romantic in his own ways, childish or not. ChiChi was just going to have to make do, and she was more than happy to accept that.

"I love you, Goku," she whispered softly.

"Hm?" Goku obliviously asked.

"Nothing." Smiling, ChiChi shook her head. At that, she took her bright blue kite and unraveled its string.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
